


Colours

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame Steter, Light Angst, M/M, endgame Derek/ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: When Derek first touches his soulmate the colours overwhelm him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 43
Kudos: 339





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post I saw on Pintrest.

Despite all the times Derek had pushed Stiles into walls and things they'd never touched skin to skin. Because that's very much frowned upon. The world is black and white, for everyone, until they touch their soulmate. Then, while they are together in a room the world is vibrant and colourful.

One day while running from the latest monster Derek grabs Stiles' hand to hurry him along further.

They stumble to a stop on the edge of the Preserve and it's only then that Derek noticed the green of the leaves, the different browns of the trunks and ground. The dark blue sky and the yellow-white twinkle of the stars. "Are you seeing this too?" Derek murmurs as he turns to face Stiles.

The teens eyes are bright and his cheeks flushed pink. He's beautiful, Derek notices instantly.

"What?" Stiles glances around frantically. "Is it coming for us?"

"No," Derek replies slowly. His heart is thudding in his chest at the realisation.

Stiles blinks at him, a crease forming between his eyebrows. Another shade of brown, Derek notes, just like his hair and his moles are different from each other and the forest. "You okay man?"

With a rushed nod, Derek looks away but he can't escape the colour. "Let's split up." He points, "you go that way to your Jeep. I'll go this way. We'll meet with the Pack tomorrow to discuss it."

"Sure thing, dude." Stiles looks him over carefully. Ultimately he decides not to say what's on his mind and he heads through the thin trees to his jeep. Derek watches him go until he can't see the red of his hoodie anymore. He stays longer still, listening to the jeeps engine start and fade into the distance as the colours fade back to Black, white and grey the further away Stiles drives.

"Fuck." Derek feels his chest tightening and aching. He wants his mom or his big sister right now more than anything.

*

"I found my soulmate." Derek tells his uncle a few hours later. He needs to talk to somebody and he doesn't have anyone else. Peter is his last choice, hell, his only choice.

"Congratulations." Peter says half-heartedly as he turns a page in the book he's reading.

"The colours of the night sky are so amazing." Derek wants to rub it in.

Peter just smirks at his book, Derek knows it's meant for him. "Wait until you see the sunrise."

"I- what."

"You thought you were special, nephew?" Peter finally tears his gaze from the paper to look Derek in the eyes. "I've been on this earth a lot longer than you, darling. Of course I've met my soulmate. He's beautiful in colour."

"So is mine." Derek cannot stop the sad tone from creeping in. It makes Peter sit up from where he's lounging on the couch.

"Is there something you wish to say, nephew?" Peter eyes him intensely. "You wouldn't have brought it up for no reason. Not to me."

"I found my soulmate."

Peter rolls his eyes. "Yes, yes we have established that."

"I'm not his." Derek grits out.

"I beg your pardon." Peter blinks, he's off his feet and standing in front of Derek in a second.

"You heard me."

"Yes," Peter murmurs. "I did." There's a pause before he adds on, sincerely, "I am sorry, Derek."

Derek is shrugging his shoulders uncomfortable with the emotions. "I didn't know it could happen."

"It can. Obviously." Peter inclines his head in Derek's direction. "It is rare though."

They lapse into silence. Derek just wants his mom to hug him and tell him it'll all get better. Or for Laura to stroke his hair and make him laugh. Peter's no good at the comforting business, not for Derek anyway. "Get some rest," Peter says firmly.

"Why? Cause it'll look better in the morning."

"No because you're tired, there's a wendigo in the Preserve and a Pack meeting at nine am." Peter hesitates, then reaches out to grip the back of Derek's neck briefly before he disappears up the stairs to his bedroom.

It takes Derek a while to go to bed. The sky is lightening by the time he drifts off to sleep. Peter's words echo in his head. He wants to see the sunrise in full colour, with Stiles by his side. Derek pretends it won't be disappointing because Stiles will just see the streaks of white and pale greys in the dark, not the colours that Derek can only imagine.

*

Derek is grumpy when the Pack file in. The assault of colour that bursts in with the Pack gives him a headache. So does the obnoxious orange t-shirt that Scott is wearing.

Erica tosses a dark jacket of Derek's at Scott. "Put this on!"

"What? Why?"

She presses into Boyd's side. "You're hurting my eyes. And Boyd's."

Scott looks around helplessly eyes cathcing on Derek's pained expression and on Peter nodding too.

"You're shirt is an offensive colour." Peter says as he squints at Scott.

Tugging the hoodie on, Scott zips it up halfway. Derek can live with that. Peter heaves a sigh, retreats to his place on the stairs where he can't see Scott's shirt.

What Derek can't believe, and it has hope rising in his chest, is the way Stiles zips the jacket up fully. He mutters something about a headache. Derek stares at him.

"It's not polite to stare Sourwolf." Stiles glares at him.

"You found your soulmate." Derek says, wanting and needing confirmation.

"Uh like two years ago, man." Stiles looks at Derek like he's crazy. "He grabbed me by the wrist in a parking garage when I was sixteen."

"You make it sound so uncouth, Stiles." Peter says from where he's lounging against the steps. "I was offering you something precious."

"The bite is a gift, yadda yadda yadda." Stiles rolls his eyes but there's a tilt to his mouth the betrays his happiness.

Derek's mood sours further as he looks between Stiles and Peter, soulmates. The Pack don't seem surprised, how did Derek miss this? Peter catches his eye and Derek notes how blue they are, and how much more intense they seem in colour.

"Oh." Peter looks from Derek to Stiles and back. "Well that is interesting."

"Don't Peter."

Peter is holding his hands up, "I would never." He makes a cross over the left side of his chest, "scouts honour."

"You were never a scout." Derek snaps before closing his eyes. He opens them and faces the Pack, he ignores his uncle and the colours of the room to focus on the wendigo problem.

*

It's nearing late afternoon a couple of days after the Pack killed the wendigo - and Derek is still trying to forget how _red_ blood actually is - when Stiles comes over.

Derek knows because the colour starts to creep in. He opened the door just as Stiles steps up to it. His cheeks are pink and his scent embarrassed. "Hey, man."

"Stiles."

"So," Stiles shifts from foot to foot, "look. Peter told me. About the soulmate thing. With you."

"Right."

Stiles bites his lip. "Want come see the sunset?"

"I don't want your pity Stiles." Derek snarls.

With a flat look, Stiles says "it's not pity. Look were going to have to work this out. I'm your soulmate and I'm Peter's too but he's mine and you're not. It fucking sucks, dude. For all of us. So come onto the roof and see the fucking sunset colours Derek."

Derek nods and follows Stiles as he climbs the stairs to the roof. If Derek hadn't been so close behind Stiles he wouldn't have seen over his shoulder the unfiltered happy look on his uncle's face.

"You're just in time." Peter turns back to the view. Stiles moves to stand next to him.

Slowly Derek walks over and joins them. Stiles takes a step closer to Derek so their shoulders brush. When Derek looks over his fingers are tangled with Peter's.

"It's beautiful." Stiles says, eyes wide in wonder as he takes in the colours of the sunset over downtown Beacon Hills.

"Certainly a sight to behold," Peter responds, voice soft with affection. His eyes are on Stiles.

Derek only knows this because he's looking at Stiles too.


	2. Coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Looowww, whose comment inspired me to write this. 
> 
> And for everyone else that's slightly pissed off with how Derek got treated in Colours.

Derek moves away, the colours fade from his eyes and it's okay. He keeps in limited contact with Erica and Boyd. Surprisingly the most contact he has is with Stiles. Stiles updates him on Beacon Hills, inadvertently revealing that the Sheriff shot Peter when he found out about their relationship. Granted, they were caught 'in the act' as Stiles said, laughingly. Derek can't help but smile.

He and Stiles have a better relationship over the phone than they ever did in person. Derek doesn't get angry and shove Stiles into things anymore. Stiles pushes Derek to be a better person. To get therapy and help himself understand and process the trauma he went through. It takes Derek a long time. At first he went back to New York, but the memories of Laura are too strong there. 

So he becomes a bit of a nomad. Derek travels America, he meets all sorts of interesting people and some not so interesting. People that he likes, ones that make him uncomfortable and ones that become his family. He settles in Maine. It's cold and filled with wilderness and forests for them to run through during the full moon. 

Derek often wonders how the green and brown of the trees in Maine would compare to the Preserve in Beacon Hills. He's content though, not finding out. He's learnt that he loves Stiles, but not the way a soulmate should be loved. Not the way that Peter loves Stiles, or that Stiles loves Peter. He knows they live together, have a life that's filled with colour. Derek isn't jealous but his chest does get tight thinking about all the colours he lost and the reason why. 

The nights when those thoughts overwhelm him, Derek goes for a walk in town. He needs people and distractions that the forest and moon can't provide. Always, whether it's ten minutes after he starts walking or three hours, Derek ends up at a coffee shop. It's always open. It's owned by an old man, Ken. He's frail and kind, Derek carries his shopping sometimes, or helps him cross the road when it's slippy with ice. 

Ken owns the shop but he doesn't run it. It's run by his daughter, Alyssa. She's just a petite as he father, and twice as kind. She's always at the counter when Derek goes in at night. He's never there during the day. It's too busy. The bell that's above the door thunks as he goes in, it's been broken for along time and Derek is grateful it doesn't have that annoying ringing that irritates his ears. 

Alyssa smiles warmly. "Evening Derek, nice night for a stroll." She says this every time he comes in. "Usual?" Derek nods, and she waves away his offer to pay as she starts making to hot chocolates. It's always the same. It's like Alyssa knows he needs comfort, human comfort and for some reason Derek is drawn here to get it from her. He takes a seat at his usual table, back to the wall and facing the door. 

The steaming mug is placed in front of him, it's twin next to it as Alyssa takes a seat next to him not blocking his view to the door. The shop is empty tonight. Not that it's usually very busy being in a sleepy town in Maine however it has it's night time regulars. "Not a lot of customers tonight." Derek remarks. 

"Derek, honey," Alyssa hesitates before saying "it's Christmas Eve." 

"Oh." Derek looks down at the drink. He knows it's a type of brown, the marshmallows are pink and white. He _knows_ how they look in colour. 

Alyssa puts her hand on Derek's arm, the tip of her little finger brushing the warm skin of his wrist. Derek blinks at his drink. 

"Are you seeing this?" Alyssa's voice is filled with wonder as she stares around the shop, at the hot chocolates, at Derek. 

It takes Derek a few moments to realise he isn't imagining the colours of his brown hot chocolate nor the white and pink marshmallows. He lifts his gaze to Alyssa's face. Her hair is a deep reddish-brown. Her eyes green and her smile wonderful. "Yes." Derek admits on a breath. "Yes I am." His eyes fill a little with unshed tears. He never thought he could have this again. 

"Oh, honey," Alyssa squeezes his arm. "Don't be sad." 

"I'm not." Derek tries to deny it, ducking his head to hide his eyes. 

She barks a laugh, it's not a funny situation though. "You can't lie to me wolf. I'm an empath. I know what you're feeling. You're always so lonely, Derek." 

"What." Derek looks around frantically. 

"I'm sorry," Alyssa says hurriedly. "I thought you knew, I knew. I know. About werewolves and stuff. Dad's a witch. Wizard. Mage?" She starts to laugh, "I can't keep track of the right words." 

Derek reaches out gently and rubs some of her hair between his finger and his thumb. "It's alright." 

"You want to tell me about it?" She smiles at him, soft and kind. And Derek's a little taken aback by her, he thought Stiles was beautiful in colour but Alyssa is resplendent. 

And for the first time, Derek does. He wants to tell Alyssa things he's never wanted to say to anyone before. He tells her of his Pack, of Paige and Kate, of Laura, Stiles and Peter. He talks about his travels, the people he's met and why he chose Maine. 

In turn she tells him of her life as an empath, always feeling others' emotions, she can shut them out now. Mostly. Some people she's more drawn to that others, Derek is one of them. She always knows when he's coming so she gets down into the shop so she can see him and lighten his mood. "You feel things so deeply, honey." Alyssa says, it's not a judgement. 

When Derek leaves, the sky is lightening and he can see the way the colours change, then fade to greys as he goes to his little home by the woods. It's okay though because he has Alyssa now, and she has him. The colours will come back when he sees her again, after he's had some sleep. First though, Derek makes a phone call. It's been a long time since he dialed this number, he holds him breath hoping it hasn't changed. 

"Derek, it's been a long time." 

"Hello Peter." 

"How are you?" Peter sounds like he genuinely cares, he makes a soft shushing noise though. 

"Surely you know from Stiles." 

Peter huffs a laugh. "Maybe I'd like to hear form you." Then he makes a low soothing rumble in his chest and his voice softens even more, Derek catches him saying "hush, sweetheart, time to sleep." 

"Is this a bad time?" Derek asks quietly. 

"Hmm?" Peter sounds happy. "No, Laurel is teething." 

Derek frowns. "Laurel?" 

There's a pause, some rustling then Peter asks quietly, "Stiles never told you?" 

"No." 

"We have a daughter, Derek. Her name is Laurel Ingrid Hale-Stilinski. She was found alive after her Pack had been slaughtered. Chris brought her to us." 

Derek closes his eyes, holds the phone tight. "And you named her?" 

"Yes." Peter's voice is hoarse. "Is that okay?" 

"I guess." 

They fall into silence again, Derek finds himself oddly soothed by the soft humming and low growls Peter is doing for Laurel. There's a rustle of fabric, footsteps then Peter speaks again, "you must have called for a reason, Derek." 

"I found my soulmate." Derek blurts out. "Again." 

"Oh Derek. I am so pleased for you." Peter does sound genuine. "Tell me about them." 

"Is it possible?" Derek wants to know, desperately, if Alyssa is going to be taken from him like Stiles was. 

"Absolutely. Stiles looked into it a lot after you left for New York. If he can be the soulmate to two people, does that mean someone can have two soulmates. The short answer is yes." 

"And the long answer?" 

Peter barks out a loud laugh. "Is also yes but I stopped listening when Stiles passed the five minute mark of his monologue." 

Derek can't help but chuckle. "Her name is Alyssa, she runs her dad's coffee shop here in Maine. She's an empath, knows about werewolves." 

"I'm really pleased for y-" Peter stops talking and Derek strains his ears. 

In the background he hears Stiles ask, "Peter? Who're you on the phone to, it's like two-thirty in the morning." 

"It's Derek, love."

"Is he okay?" Stiles' voice gets high pitched with worry, and Derek smiles to himself. 

"He's absolutely fine. Here, he has something to tell you." 

There's some rustling before Stiles breathes down the phone "Derek?" 

"Hey Stiles." 

"You sure you're okay, dude? I don't fully trust Peter. I mean I love the man, don't get me wrong but I don't fully trust what comes out his mouth." 

Faintly, Derek hears Peter reply "rude." 

"Yes, Stiles I am great. I saw the sunrise." 

Stiles seems to hold his breath. "You mean..." 

"Yes. Her name's Alyssa. She's an empath." Derek can't, and doesn't want, to stop the grin spreading over his face. 

"Derek that's fucking awesome, man." Stiles sounds so happy. "You'll have to come visit, meet Laurel." 

"It'll be weird." 

"No, man. You got Alyssa now. You've got to meet Laurel. She knows all about Uncle Derek. Well, I've told her about you and shown her pictures but whether she retains it I don't she's only six months old." Stiles takes a breath, then softly adds "please." 

Derek nods, then clears his throat. "Okay, yeah." 

With a sigh of relief Stiles says "I'll hand you back to Peter. But Derek, I'm so happy for you, man." 

"Thanks. And congratulations on having Laurel." 

"Thanks, dude." 

"Derek?" It's Peter again. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course." 

Peter breathes gently before lowering his voice even more, "can I ask Stiles to marry me?" 

Derek is stunned. "You mean you haven't..."

"No." 

"Because of me." Derek states flatly. 

"Partially yes." Peter admits. "I know how hard it would have been for you. You have your own soulmate now."

"You don't have to share yours." Derek can't help the bitterness in his voice.

"Derek, please. I never felt that way. We have to share to people, we can't have them to ourselves. I share Stiles with you, yes. Also with Laurel, John, Erica, Boyd and Scott. A lot with Scott. He's not mine to have." Peter waits. "You're my family, Derek and I love you. I always have done."

"Okay. Yes. You have my permission, I suppose to ask. Not that he'll say no." 

"Thank you. Would you be my best man?" 

Derek is a little stunned. "Yeah, okay." 

"Don't sound too enthusiastic," Peter is probably rolling his eyes. 

"Goodnight Peter." 

"Night Derek. Take care of yourself."

"I'll see you soon." Derek promises before he hangs up. He packs his meager belongings in his bag and heads out the door. It takes him ten minutes to get where he's going, Alyssa is at the door waiting for him. "I wanted to see you." 

"So soon?" She murmurs but there's a smile on her face and she stands aside to let him into her little flat above the coffee shop. She's wearing matching pyjamas with pizza slices on them. Her hair is tied up and she's just as mesmerizing as ever. "Come to bed?"

She moves through to a second room and Derek strips to his underwear and gets in the tiny bed, arms around her body. He closes his eyes and counts to ten before opening them again. The colours are still there. 

Eventually he'll go back to California with Alyssa by his side. He'll cry when he meets Laurel for the first time and she likes to tug on his sideburns when he shifts. She's gorgeous and a happy baby. Stiles gives him a big hug, Alyssa gets one too. It's weird seeing everything in colour and Derek won't know if it's because of Alyssa or Stiles. 

Not until a few days into his trip. He'll wake up alone, the world grey and he panics. Laurel will start to cry and Stiles comes running into the room Derek and Alyssa are staying in at Peter and Stiles' house. Stiles will calm Derek down and tell him that Alyssa and Peter have gone into town for some breakfast supplies. Apparently Peter feels like making French toast only they don't have half the ingredients for it, but what Peter wants to do for his Pack, Peter will do. 

It's not until Derek hears the car approaching that he notices the colours bleeding into his world again. He stares at Stiles in disbelief as the other man makes faces at Laurel, Stiles is no longer his soulmate. When Alyssa comes into the room, vibrant and full of life and colour Derek kisses her for the first time. He'll pull back to see Stiles leaning against Peter's chest, Laurel in his arms, soft smile on his face. 

But that won't happen for another month or two, for now, Derek falls asleep with his soulmate in his arms content, ecstatic in fact, in the knowledge that he is hers in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Sterek fans.


End file.
